This invention relates to light switching devices and more particularly to switching devices for optical apparatus, such as spectrophotometers, photomicroscopes, spectroscopes and the like, which require light to operate. Typically one optical device is connected to one light source, for example, a spectrophotometer may be connected to a fiber optic cable through which input light to the spectrophotometer is transmitted. If it is desirable to illuminate a different optical device the light source must be disconnected from the first optical device and reconnected to the second. In other words, heretofore in the art, "switching" from one optical device to another, or from one source of illumination to another, has been accomplished manually.
Manual switching has numerous disadvantages. Obviously, whenever switching is desired, the operator of the devices must spend time disconnecting the input light source from one device and reconnecting the input light source to the second device. If the optical devices sharing a light source are not placed in close proximity to each other, the operator must spend additional time traveling between the devices. Alternatively, optical devices may be arranged in the same location; however, the operator must still manually disconnect the input light source, for example, a fiber optic cable, connected with the first device and reconnect it to the second device. Obviously, manual switching wastes time and is not accomplished readily or easily.
Feeding light from different sources, for example, from different fiber optic cables, to a single optical device creates similar problems. The operation must still be accomplished manually, with the operator either moving from source location to source location to disconnect and reconnect the cables or moving to a central location to accomplish the task.